Je ne voulais rien d'autre que toi
by Oiseau Vermillon
Summary: Ils trouveront ce pour quoi ils sont ici, peu importent les souffrances engendrées. Thétys, Rhadamanthe (et un zeste de Kanon).


**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Je ne voulais rien d'autre que toi

**Rating :** K+

**Personnages :** Kanon, Thétys, Rhadamanthe

**Nombre de mots :** 6110

**Notes de l'auteur :** Des raisons particulières à l'origine de l'écriture de ce texte qui s'est révélé un poil plus long que je ne l'avais imaginé de prime abord. On remerciera mon égarement, qui m'a fait confondre heures AM/PM, et ces douze longues – très longues – heures passées à l'aéroport. Heureusement que j'avais mon ordinosaure avec moi.

**Je ne voulais rien d'autre que toi**

Kanon faisait face aux six Généraux. Il les toisait tous et eux l'observaient en retour. Tous sept vêtus de leurs Ecailles marines dans lesquelles se reflétait l'ondoiement des flots se tenant au-dessus d'eux. Derrière lui se dressait l'immense statue de l'Ebranleur, celui que tous avaient été appelés à servir et qui les dominait de sa hauteur.

« Si je devais clore ce discours, reprit Kanon, ce serait avec ces mots. Le réveil de notre dieu est proche et sa puissance déferlera très bientôt sur cette Terre qu'il réclame à ceux qui l'en ont privé. Notre heure approche. Armez-vous de courage, affûtez votre détermination en attendant le moment fatidique où nous mettrons le Sanctuaire à bas. »

Le regard de l'un d'eux se fit plus insistant sur le Dragon des Mers. Il n'en était pas étonné outre-mesure, il connaissait les péripéties d'Isaak ainsi que les raisons de sa haine envers le Sanctuaire. Il espérait que le jeune homme s'en serve à bon escient pour servir ses propres objectifs.

« Gardez en vous ces convictions et allez avec la bénédiction de Poséidon, mes compagnons. »

L'assemblée des six hommes s'ébranla, tous tournèrent les talons, se dispersant afin que chacun rejoigne le pilier dont il avait la garde. Seul Sorrento semblait vouloir s'attarder. Ralentissant le pas, il tourna la tête vers lui, dardant ses yeux violine sur Kanon, tentant de distinguer qui pouvait bien se cacher sous le masque du Dragon des Mers. Le Grec resta impassible durant le court examen, avant que l'Autrichien ne détourne finalement la tête et continua sa route.

Un sourire malsain éclaira le visage de Kanon. Oui, c'était le bon moment. Le Sanctuaire était exsangue, dévasté par une guerre intestine – dont il était l'instigateur involontaire – qui avait délestée Athéna de la majeure partie de son armée. Son élite même avait été décimée. Ils n'étaient plus que cinq. Cinq Chevalier d'Or contre sept Généraux de Poséidon. La victoire devrait être aisée et son succès garanti. Il réussirait, lui, Kanon, là où son jumeau avait échoué. Il éliminerait Athéna, détruirait le Sanctuaire, et demeurerait le seul et unique maître de cette Terre.

« Regarde-moi, mon frère, murmura-t-il, ton échec, ma victoire.

— De quel frère parles-tu, Dragon des Mers ? »

Kanon tourna vivement la tête en direction de la voix féminine qui venait de l'interpeller. Il la vit se défaire progressivement de l'ombre d'un pilier, se glissant tel un poisson dans sa direction.

« Que fais-tu ici, Thétys ?

— J'écoutais ton discours, bien sûr. Après tout, ne vais-je pas moi aussi combattre pour la gloire de Poséidon ?

— Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Tu n'es pas un Général.

— L'es-tu ? »

Kanon demeura bouche bée. Cette femme... que savait-elle et _comment_ pouvait-elle savoir ? Thétys se rapprocha, dépassant le Grec pour s'immobiliser dans son dos, à moins d'un mètre de lui, les jambes solidement campées au sol, la tête levée vers la statue du dieu des mers. Kanon avait toujours été intrigué par la Néréide. Il avait erré de nombreux jours dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin, se croyant seul avant de tomber sur elle. C'était elle qui lui avait conté les histoires des Ecailles des Marinas et des Piliers, elle qui semblait avoir été présente en ces lieux bien avant lui. Pourtant, il ne savait rien d'elle. A vrai dire il en savait moins sur elle que les autres n'en savait sur lui.

« Peut-être est-ce toi qui n'a rien à faire ici, _Dragon des Mers_ »

Kanon serra les poings. Que savait-elle, exactement ? Qu'avait-elle découvert ? Quel risque représentait-elle ? Il aurait dû la tuer – il en avait le pouvoir –, mais une force mystérieuse imposait à son esprit le refus d'un tel acte. Il se retourna vivement, les sens en alerte. Non pour la regarder elle, mais pour lever les yeux vers la statue de Poséidon qui le dominait de sa taille et dont il avait cru ressentir une présence en émaner.

« N'aie crainte, je ne te dénoncerai pas. Je devine tes intentions mais... tu sembles être le seul à même de concourir au réveil du véritable Poséidon, quand bien même tu ne le souhaiterais pas. »

Kanon resta silencieux, se contentant de reporter son regard sur la Néréide, une lueur indécise dansant au fond de ses prunelles malachite.

« Sais-tu au moins qui est le vrai Dragon des Mers ? »

Le silence.

« Tu t'en moques, n'est-ce pas ? Probablement aurait-elle pu servir Poséidon avec plus de ferveur que tu le feras jamais pour aucune divinité. Mais au moins, cette jeune femme aura l'opportunité de vivre son existence paisiblement, dans les hautes montagnes où elle est née. »

Le silence.

« Tu lui as peut-être sauvé la vie, tu sais, continua Thétys. Elle n'aura pas à lutter. Ni à combattre ou à souffrir, ni à... »

La suite se perdit dans le bruit d'une course prodigieuse et d'un son métallique entrant en collision contre le marbre de la sculpture antique. Thétys se tenait contre la cheville de son dieu, s'efforçant de se remettre de la douleur ayant parcouru son corps lorsque son dos avait rencontré la pierre froide. Son cou était emprisonné entre les doigts de Kanon, dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur insane. Il était essoufflé, sa bouche était déformée d'un rictus de rage et ses veines saillaient sur cou.

« Ne pas avoir à com... tu te fous de ma gueule ? Nous devons tous combattre ! Tous, sans exception ! Nous devons lutter, nous battre, nous arracher les tripes pour devoir survivre, pour avoir le droit de mener cette putain d'existence ! Ne viens pas devant moi avec tes beaux discours sur les causes justes et l'importance de mener une existence paisible ! Ça n'existe pas ! »

Le hurlement de Kanon avait temporairement empli l'espace. Le silence qui suivit en fut d'autant plus pesant. Lentement, son étreinte sur Thétys se relâcha. Cette dernière avait détourné la tête dès que Kanon avait commencé son monologue. A présent, elle affectait une expression de profonde tristesse, fixant le sol de son regard qui s'était terni. Elle se dégagea, reprenant lentement son souffle, se redressa, sans pour autant regarder Kanon.

« Tu me rappelles quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y a des années de cela, Dragon des Mers. Il était comme toi, perdu et orgueilleux, inconscient de la personne qu'il était réellement, encore moins de celui qu'il était appelé à devenir. Tu me le rappelles terriblement. »

Elle avait déclamé ses mots d'une voie absente et lointaine, suscitant chez Kanon les affres d'une curiosité qu'il souhaitait satisfaire.

* * *

_Sept ans auparavant_

Le vent soufflait en bord mer, balayant la cime des vagues qui venait s'écraser, écumeuse et inconsistante sur la terre voisine. Il se tenait à distance respectueuse de la plage de sable et de gravats, soucieux de ne pas laisser l'ondée mouiller ses bottes qui crissaient à chaque pas effectué sur le sol. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, quand il avait commencé à arpenter le littoral, à présent, l'astre déclinait et sa lueur assombrie s'engouffrait dans l'horizon.

Le jeune homme laissait les bourrasques lui fouetter le visage, faisait voler ses cheveux en tous sens. Son esprit, quant à lui, battait la campagne, tantôt concentré sur le chemin s'offrant à sa vue, tantôt bercé par le ressac furieux de l'océan.

Il avançait sans envie, et sans conviction, ne faisant qu'accomplir un acte qui, avec le temps, était devenu une habitude. Il n'était pas en train de perdre son temps car, de fait, il n'avait plus de temps à consacrer à quiconque, ni même à lui. Il était peut-être vivant – il avait peut-être survécu –, mais le malaise lié à l'incompréhension de sa présence ici était si profond qu'il gardait cette impression d'être entre deux états attachée à chacun de ses pas.

Les questions, auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponses tangibles, les recherches dont il ne possédait pas le moindre embryon palpable le plongeaient dans la perplexité. Aussi vivait-il reclus, ignorant de lui-même et de ce qui semblait l'habiter, ses pensées s'agitant en tous sens sans espoir de dénouer l'écheveau mental auquel il était aliéné.

Il faillit de ne pas la voir, – tant il était embourbé dans ses réflexions – cette forme. Cette forme vivante, ce poisson se débattant sur le sable épais. Ce poisson semblant avoir été craché ici par l'océan, sans que ce dernier ne daigne le reprendre. C'était un animal étrange et comme il n'en avait jamais vu semblable auparavant. Long et fin, des écailles rouges et brillantes, et ce regard, humain et dans lequel se lisait la souffrance, la détresse, la peur de la mort.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha. En cet endroit, les vagues étaient moins belliqueuses, moins entreprenantes. Aussi pouvait-il garder ses pieds au sec. Il baissa la tête, considérant l'animal se débattant sous ses yeux. Il ne ressentait rien, pas de pitié, pas de colère, pas de joie. Juste un vide persistant à l'endroit même où devait se trouver son cœur.

Peu à peu, les mouvements se firent plus lents, moins saccadés. La désespérance ne permet plus le mouvement lorsque les forces se tarissent, et même le plus déterminé des êtres vivants se doit de se plier aux puissances supérieures régissant son existence. L'être des mers cessa de bouger, comme mort.

Il vit alors devant lui le poisson immobile se muer lentement en ce qui ressemblait à une forme humaine. Les écailles rouges s'unirent et s'éclaircirent, les nageoires, ainsi que la queue s'allongèrent, donnant naissance à ses quatre membres. Enfin, la tête s'arrondit, s'humanisa, la taille de ses yeux changea, une crinière blonde se matérialisa, seule une trace de rouge paraissait subsister sur ses joues.

Phénomène étrange s'il en était, jugea le jeune homme, sans qu'il ne soit capable de s'en émouvoir pour autant. Il ne le pouvait pas, pas depuis qu'il avait vu les flammes s'agiter dans l'âtre de la pièce principale du manoir de ses ancêtres, s'animant d'une vie propre qui se mit un lécher les murs et les plafonds pour consumer toute vie se trouvant à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Ses parents, ses frères et sœurs, leurs domestiques tous réduits en cendres par la volonté d'une force étrange et étrangère et dont il ignorait tout, à son grand désarroi. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus étonné avait été sa survie – pourquoi lui ? Comment s'était-il retrouvé à l'extérieur du manoir en flamme quand il était certain d'avoir été asphyxié par la fumée et avoir sombré dans l'inconscience ? Et pourquoi faisait-il preuve de tant de stoïcisme devant la tragédie qui venait de le frapper ?

Mais qu'importaient ces reliques du passé quand il était occupé par l'observation du moment présent. Elle se tenait devant lui, le visage éteint, la respiration saccadée. Elle était nue, nue dans la pénombre, exposant ses formes, faisant monter le rouge de la honte et celui de l'envie aux joues du jeune homme. Soudainement, son corps se cambra, elle ouvrit les yeux, jetant des regards inquiets tout autour d'elle. Elle grelotta, prenant conscience du froid régnant en bord de mer.

Dans un geste conduit par la compassion, il se défit de son manteau, s'agenouillant à ses côtés pour l'envelopper du tissu épais. Il massa brièvement les épaules de la jeune femme, avant de l'aider à se relever. Ç'avait été une action mécanique, inconsciente, comme lorsque, rentrant chez eux avec sa sœur, ils se faisaient surprendre par la pluie. Suite à quoi il acceptait volontairement de subir les outrages du ciel pour permettre à sa cadette de ne pas tomber malade.

Elle était debout, tout près de lui, il la contemplait avec une lueur de sollicitude dans ses prunelles fleur de soufre. Elle sentait des mots, dont elle n'avait pas connaissance, se former, s'entrechoquer confusément dans son esprit, sans qu'elle ne puisse toutefois les formuler. Elle avança de quelques pas, les cailloux s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de ses pieds, elle était néanmoins déterminée à continuer d'avancer, à profiter de cette deuxième chance venant vraisemblablement de s'offrir à elle. Mais la fatigue était par trop grande et ses jambes, vaincues, se mirent à flageoler. Elle manqua de choir et se serait abîmée au sol s'il ne l'avait pas rattrapée. Elle reposait là, évanouie entre ses bras qui la soutenaient. Il soupira, le chemin du retour serait long.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Il n'avait cessé de la veiller après l'avoir portée jusqu'à son logis, une minuscule maison de bois perdue au milieu d'une lande aride et battue par les vents. Les jours et les nuits s'étaient succédés, et elle était restée inconsciente. Nul inquiétude ne venait cependant altérer son esprit tant la jeune femme affichait sur son visage une expression sereine et apaisée. Aussi s'était-il contenté de rester dans un coin de sa hutte, alimentant le feu dispensant sa chaleur dans l'espace exigu.

Parfois, il se laissait bercer par sa respiration douce et régulière. De temps à autre, il venait à regretter l'instant où elle se réveillerait, terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il adviendrait. _« Richard,_ se morigénait-il, _qu'as-tu donc fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir faire avec elle ? »_

_« Richard. »_

Ce fut le premier mot qu'elle prononça quand elle sortit de sa torpeur. La voix était faible et éraillée, mais cela signifiait qu'elle prenait de nouveau pied dans le monde des vivants.

Richard se redressa, en proie à une panique passagère qu'il tenta bien vite de calmer. Il ne lui fallut que quelques enjambées pour traverser la demeure. Il se pencha dès qu'il eut atteint le lit. Elle ouvrit les yeux, lentement, le voile du sommeil ne semblait pas encore avoir déserté ses pupilles céruléennes. Elle fixa le toit de bois sur lequel le feu projetait des ombres mordorées. Elle mit un moment avant de s'apercevoir de la présence de Richard, qui n'avait pas osé bouger cependant qu'elle reprenait pied dans la réalité.

« De… l'eau… » Parvint-elle à articuler entre ses lèvres craquelées.

Il fallut trois battements de cœur pour que l'information soit envoyée au cerveau de Richard qui, se redressant, alla remplir un verre trônant sur une petite table constituant l'un des rares meubles de la maison.

Elle porta le récipient de terre cuite à sa bouche, avalant le liquide qui s'y trouvait avec avidité. Elle ne pouvait qu'apprécier cette eau qui avait l'heur d'irriguer sa gorge asséchée.

« Merci. » Fit-elle dans un demi-sourire, lorsqu'elle eut fini de boire.

Richard opina du chef, inconscient du fait que son visage, venait de se parer d'une expression similaire.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Ils se tenaient tous deux adossés contre un des murs de la bicoque, assis sur un banc constitué de quatre planches de bois. La demeure leur prodiguait une protection relative contre le vent, bien que ce dernier se fût calmé depuis le soir dernier.

La plupart du temps, ils demeuraient en silence, les yeux rivés vers l'horizon, mais néanmoins conscients de la présence de l'autre, là, tout près. Ils se complaisaient dans l'instant présent, l'une savourant le simple fait d'être encore en vie, l'autre se questionnant sur la raison de sa présence ici-bas.

« Tu vis vraiment ici ? Tout seul ? »

Richard acquiesça : « Il y a un puits, non loin d'ici, et là, en descendant un peu, des baies que je peux cueillir. L'océan est lui rempli de poissons que je peux pêcher. »

Elle hocha la tête, s'efforçant d'intégrer progressivement les informations que le jeune homme lui dispensait.

« Quel âge as-tu ?

— 16 ans, répondit celui-ci d'un ton bourru.

— Si jeune... fit-elle songeuse, plus pour elle-même que pour Richard.

— Et qu'en sais-tu toi ? Tu as été recrachée par les eaux sous forme de poisson avant de prendre forme humaine. Sais-tu au moins qui tu es, d'où tu viens, les raisons de ta présence ici ? »

Ses jambes se replièrent, son menton s'appuya sur ses genoux. Des mèches de cheveux blonds recouvrirent progressivement son front à mesure qu'elle se balançait d'avant en arrière.

« Non, répondit-elle d'une voix absente. Je ne sais rien de tout cela. Je ne sais même pas comment je peux te comprendre et parler avec toi. Je ne connais même pas mon nom. »

Le chagrin lancinant ayant accompagné ses mots en toile de fond atteignit Richard en plein cœur. Il se prit tout à coup à regretter ces mots lâchés trop vite. Elle était perdue, comme lui, il l'avait bien vu. Ce trouble embrumant son regard était le même que celui que lui-même devait arborer en permanence. Ces questionnements si peu supportables, que tant valait mieux les reporter sur autrui que tenter de trouver les réponses pour soi-même.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté, observant le profil de son vis-à-vis se découpant en contre-jour.

« Le temps est vraiment horrible, ici, par moments. Au plus fort de l'hiver, parfois même en automne, et jusqu'au printemps, les nuages déversent dans les alentours des trombes d'eau en continu. Il nous était parfois difficile de tout simplement sortir de chez nous. Souvent, les éclairs zébraient l'horizon, manquant de peu le manoir de mes parents. Je les voyais par la fenêtre de ma chambre, fondre sur les rochers, les éclater en gerbes flamboyantes, c'était un spectacle magnifique, j'adorais ça.

« Ma petite sœur en avait peur, très peur. Alors souvent, je délaissais ma lucarne pour me rendre près d'elle. La bibliothèque de mon père était immense, pleine de recueils, de romans, d'encyclopédies, de carnets de voyage compilés au cours des siècles par mes ancêtres. Elle aimait plus que tout les histoires tirées de ces livres et que je lui racontais pour calmer son angoisse. Elle avait une sorte de passion pour certains récits tirés de la mythologie grecque et... »

La tête de la jeune femme pivota très légèrement tandis que ses iris se portaient à la périphérie de ses yeux, observant Richard. Il se détourna, mal à l'aise, murmurant entre ses lèvres à peine ouvertes :

« Thétys... je pense que ce nom t'irait à merveille. »

* * *

_Plusieurs jours plus tard…_

Thétys dévorait le poisson à belles dents, sa faim semblait n'avoir aucune limite, à tel point que Richard se demandait depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas mangé avant qu'il ne la recueille. La joie qu'elle éprouvait en mangeant de la sorte ne cessait de l'étonner, il paraissait légèrement gêné qu'elle puisse ingurgiter de la sorte des poissons.

« De quoi penses-tu que je me nourrissais, dans l'océan ? fit-elle en relevant la tête, ayant saisi ses muettes interrogations. Les petits poissons se font manger par les gros. »

Il demeura interdit devant cette réponse franche et naturelle, avant d'éclater de rire.

Thétys était demeurée dans un premier temps circonspecte quand, accompagnant Richard pour aller pêcher, elle avait revu l'océan. Des considérations qui n'avaient pourtant pas tenu bien longtemps tant son estomac était tiraillé par la faim.

Cependant, alors que le repas tirait sur la fin, elle se surprenait à repenser de nouveau aux évènements précédents. Le flot continu des eaux mouvantes, l'écume immaculée venant s'écraser contre les rochers, le soleil qui, perçant victorieusement le voile nuageux faisait miroiter l'océan çà et là. Et ce bruit, calme, entier, familier, si familier qu'il lui donnait soudainement envie de se plonger toute entière dans les eaux, pour ne faire qu'une avec elles, comme avant, comme toujours.

C'était un sentiment troublant et pourtant si présent, si prégnant, qu'elle se demandait comment elle ne l'avait perçu avant. Cette attirance impérieuse pour cet élément immuable, comme une sorte d'allégeance qui la dépassait, dont elle ne savait rien sinon qu'elle y était soumise corps et âme depuis des temps immémoriaux.

Un sentiment, particulier et singulier, mais non unique si elle se référait à la mine de l'autre, celui qui se tenait en face d'elle. Ses prunelles fleur de soufre se voilaient, elles aussi, d'un voile qu'elle pensait similaire à celui embrumant son regard. Si le sien devait arborer des reflets marins, comme elle le supposait, celui de Richard se moirait d'éclats sombres et d'une profondeur insondable. Mais qu'importait, il s'agissait là des mêmes doutes, des mêmes interrogations, des mêmes attentes, non comblées, mais dont l'accomplissement était imminent.

Elle voyait la tristesse déformant ses traits. Elle était quasiment imperceptible, cette tristesse, pourtant, elle ne voyait que cela. Etait-ce à cela qu'elle ressemblait, elle aussi ?

Elle laissa sa main s'échapper, atteindre celle de l'autre pour l'accueillir dans la sienne. Il releva les yeux sur elle, surpris.

« Nous trouverons les raisons de notre présence ici, Richard, je te le promets. »

* * *

_Quelques semaines plus tard…_

La terre, humide, étouffe chacun de ses pas. Il n'entend rien, ne voit rien dans cette atmosphère poisseuse que les rayons de la lune, vaincus par les nuages, peinent à éclairer. Pourtant, il continue d'avancer, poussé par une force dont il ignore tout. Il se sent à l'aise, dans les ténèbres. Elles l'apaisent et confèrent à son âme un havre immatériel mais néanmoins accueillant, familier.

Il presse le pas malgré tout, tiraillé qu'il est par une angoisse autre. Plus il avance, plus il perçoit le bruit continu des vagues. L'océan s'étend au loin, masse informe et gondolée venant s'écraser contre la falaise qui le surplombe. A son bord, elle, se tenant debout au bord du précipice. L'extrémité de ses pieds flirte avec le vide immense en contrebas et son esprit est inattentif à l'homme qui se rapproche d'elle à pas rapides. Elle entend autre chose, plus loin, plus profondément. Il est temps, temps de le rejoindre, qui qu'il soit. Pour accomplir son devoir, celui expliquant sa présence ici-bas, sa raison d'exister.

Il l'attrape par le bras, murmurant un _« Thétys. »_ plaintif et hésitant. Elle se retourne, il sursaute. Toute trace de la jeune femme fragile et perdue semble avoir déserté son regard. Il renforce sa prise.

« Je dois y aller. Il m'appelle. » La voix roule, elle est forte et impérieuse, comme la houle.

Richard agrippe l'autre bras de Thétys, l'attire jusqu'à lui. Elle vient percuter son torse. Il la serre, il la serre à l'en étouffer, à s'en étouffer.

« Tu as encore le temps, Thétys, chuchote-t-il. Tu as encore le temps. Je t'en prie, reste encore avec moi. » _« Le temps est peut-être venu pour toi, Thétys, mais pas pour moi. Non que je ne sois prêt à partir, mais je ne pourrais _te _laisser partir. Pardonne-moi. »_

Ils regagnent la hutte, lentement. Chaque pas est un supplice, pour Thétys ; chaque pas est une victoire, pour Richard.

« Tu ne pourras pas toujours m'empêcher de partir, Richard. C'est ma destinée, c'est également la tienne. »

Richard demeura silencieux. Il connaissait la vérité énoncée par Thétys. Chaque jour, il se sentait lui aussi plus proche de cette chose qu'il recherchait à tout prix. Mais à peine refermait-il le poing dessus, pensant l'avoir attrapée, qu'elle s'échappait de nouveau, ne lui laissant que le vide profond causé par la désespérance de l'ignorance.

« Je le sais, Thétys. Tout comme je sais que tu partiras avant moi. Mais pas cette nuit, je t'en conjure. »

Il n'était pas nécessaire pour lui de chercher les raisons de son attachement à la jeune femme. Il lui avait été douloureux d'admettre qu'il ressentirait sa perte bien plus amèrement que celle de sa famille auparavant.

Il n'aurait pu expliquer pourquoi le feu avait brutalement pris, dans le manoir. Tout comme il ne faisait qu'entrevoir les raisons de sa survie. Il s'était simplement réveillé non loin de la demeure de ses ancêtres, alors noircie et en ruine. Avant ça, le vide, la douleur et la peur. Et dans le noir, il avait vu une silhouette, si imposante, si omnipotente... Cette ombre qui l'avait sauvé, cette ombre qu'il devait servir et dont il attendait l'appel.

Quand il avait constaté l'étendue des dégâts, la ruine de sa demeure, la disparition de ses souvenirs... la mort cruelle de sa famille, il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste de dépit. Il n'était pas anéanti par leurs décès, il n'était pas en colère, il n'était même pas triste. Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire avait consisté en un faible sourire qu'il avait surpris sur son visage. Dans le même temps, il avait murmuré une phrase, avec passion et conviction : _« La mort est une délivrance. »_

Cette ombre, ce spectre qui l'avait sauvé ; cette antienne prononcée, voilà ce qui avait constitué le début de ses interrogations.

Elle, elle était comme lui. Elle était née pour cela, elle attendait pour cela, elle combattrait et mourrait, si besoin était, pour cela. Il n'y avait pas d'alternative, pas d'échappatoire, juste la conviction profonde d'une cause à venir qui s'imposerait à eux et serait embrassée avec félicité.

La porte émet une légère plainte quand Richard l'ouvre. Il pénètre dans sa demeure, effectue quelques pas avant de se retourner. Il voit Thétys se tenir immobile sur le pas de la porte. Son cœur s'arrête. A quoi peut-elle bien penser, en cet instant ? Lui en veut-elle ? Va-t-elle s'enfuir de nouveau, loin de lui, mais près de celui qu'elle se doit de servir ? Parviendra-t-il à la retenir, ou sera-t-il en mesure de la comprendre et de la laisser partir ?

Bonté divine...

Pourrait-il vivre sans elle ?

« Tu avais raison, Richard, déclare-t-elle d'une voix enrouée. Le temps n'était pas encore venu. Sans cela, tu n'aurais pas pu me retenir. »

_« Les dieux souhaitent que nous restions encore ensemble. Juste un peu, juste un petit peu. »_ Voulu-t-elle ajouter.

Des gerbes éthérées semblent jaillir de leurs corps respectifs. Elles se déploient, peu à peu, dansant dans la pénombre, s'appropriant chaque recoin alentour. Elles grignotent l'espace les séparant, lentement mais inexorablement. Il ne reste plus qu'un mince espace, entre leurs deux présences, et chaque instant précédant leur progression parait s'étendre à l'infini, frôlant l'éternité. Leur rencontre engendre la plénitude de leurs âmes. Si près, sans qu'ils n'eussent néanmoins besoin de se toucher. Ils se ressentent, l'un l'autre, se nourrissant de leurs ressemblances, se complétant dans leurs dissonances.

Les paroles, les regards, les caresses sont devenus futiles au regard de ce qu'ils partagent en cet instant. Ce ne sont pas deux êtres s'aimant et tenant l'un à l'autre, ce ne sont pas deux êtres fondus l'un dans l'autre, c'est une sensation recouvrant une expérience plus entière que la simple fusion des âmes.

* * *

_Quelques mois plus tard…?_

Les nuages grondent à l'horizon, déversant leur fureur sur cette terre désolée. De temps à autre, un éclair blanc s'abat, fendant le sol. C'est une lutte féroce que se livrent le Ciel et la Terre, cycle dans lequel ils se retrouvent, comme toujours, prisonniers.

Parfois, Thétys jette un regard au-dehors, comme fascinée par les trombes d'eau dont la source ne semble jamais décidée à se tarir. Il y a dans cette opiniâtreté céleste une sorte de beauté farouche. Comme si les Cieux ne voulaient rien tant que les engloutir, abolir leurs existences pour mieux reconstruire sur les ruines des civilisations passées.

Les frissons qui la parcourent la ramènent toujours à la réalité. Alors, elle serre un peu plus la couverture de laine autour de son épaule, et se tasse un peu plus contre le corps de Richard. Adossé contre le mur de bois, il se laisse lui aussi bercer par les sonorités cristallines de la pluie colérique, hypnotisé par les gouttes transparentes s'écrasant contre la vitre.

Richard tendit le bras en direction de la fenêtre. Sur le rebord se trouvait une bouteille de verre dont le contenu se moirait de reflets ambrés. D'une seule main, il fit tourner le bouchon, portant la bouteille ainsi ouverte à sa bouche. Le liquide était fort, il se distinguait par son goût fumé, caractéristique des eaux-de-vie produites dans certaines parties du monde et dont raffolait son père. Il possédait par ailleurs des notes de cèdre avec un arrière-goût fruité. Le scotch était fort, et sa brûlure, à la première gorgée, manqua de l'étouffer. Il ne montra cependant rien de son trouble, ne souhaitant pas faire preuve de faiblesse en sa présence. Peu à peu, une douce chaleur, partant de son estomac, se diffusa dans les recoins de son corps.

« Cela m'aide à combattre le froid. » Il se sentait obligé de se fendre d'une explication en sentant le regard de Thétys peser sur lui. « Je les ai trouvées sous les planches de cette maison. Elles portent le sceau de ma famille. Sans doute l'ancien propriétaire de cet endroit était lié d'une manière ou d'une autre à mes ancêtres. »

Des notes d'étonnement parcouraient ses iris céruléen. Elle commença, hésitante : « Est-ce que…

— … Je les consomme en hommage ou en souvenir de ma famille ? Non, j'aime le goût de ce scotch, tout simplement. Ils n'ont cessé de quitter mes pensées, depuis leur mort. Ma rencontre avec toi a chassé les reliques de chagrin que j'aurais éventuellement pu éprouver. De fait, leurs images ont complètement déserté mon esprit depuis… » Il s'interrompit, mal à l'aise, comme incapable de mettre un nom sur l'expérience qui les avait surpris auparavant, lorsque leurs êtres étaient entré en résonnance l'un avec l'autre, pour les laisser hébétés et exaltés. « Enfin, tu vois de quoi je veux parler. Mon ancienne existence est derrière moi. Elle n'était que l'ombre de la vie à laquelle je dois pleinement aspirer. »

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire lumineux, caressant sa joue : « Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, mon amour. »

Richard rougit légèrement. Il n'était pas encore familier avec de telles démonstrations d'affection. Cependant, le capharnaüm régnant dans son esprit, le tambourinement de son cœur dans sa poitrine, cette chaleur naissant au creux de ses reins. Il ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même, ni à elle. Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils étaient appelés à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, destinés qu'ils étaient à servir des maîtres différents – ennemis. Quand ce jour arriverait il leur faudrait mettre leurs sentiments de côtés, pour embrasser pleinement ce pourquoi ils étaient là. Un moment que Richard redoutait plus que tout, tant il était convaincu qu'il ne pourrait se draper dans le stoïcisme comme cela fut le cas lors de l'incendie de son ancienne demeure.

Il reprit une gorgée de scotch. Baissant le coude, il observait le liquide tourner dans le contenant.

« Tu te rends compte ? fit-il. Ce scotch est bien plus vieux que moi. Quant à toi… »

Elle rigola de bon cœur, lui arrachant dans un même élan la bouteille des mains qu'elle porta elle aussi à ses lèvres.

Les lèvres de Richard effleurèrent celle de Thétys. Et la braise du désir s'enflamma dans la pénombre de leurs cœurs, et leurs doigts fiévreux s'explorèrent l'un et l'autre, et leurs corps s'enchaînèrent dans la lumière mordorée de la hutte, au rythme des flots rageurs s'écoulant des nuages éventrés.

Thétys se glisse discrètement hors des draps brûlants. Hors du lit, l'air est froid et humide. Chaque pore de sa peau se contracte au contact de l'extérieur. Elle est mue par une puissance dont elle n'aurait pu qu'à grand peine imaginer l'existence. Pourtant, elle lui est familière, cette présence, cette voix l'appelant dont le timbre prend des accents de vagues déchaînées.

Son corps ne lui appartient plus, ni à elle, ni à lui, elle lui appartient à Lui. Elle trouve malgré tout en elle la force de se retourner, de contempler la forme inerte à la respiration faible et cadencée se repaître de sommeil. Elle sent poindre en elle un éclat douloureux auquel elle souhaite se raccrocher. Elle souhaite s'y raccrocher, car elle veut avoir le temps, avoir le temps de se saisir d'une feuille blanche trônant sur un meuble, et d'un stylo noir. Pour lui dire, pour lui expliquer, pour qu'il sache et espère. Son corps ne lui appartient plus, mais dans ce recoin de son être, celui qui continue d'être ici, à l'aimer, des larmes coulent. Elles ont le goût du sel, celui de la tristesse et de l'amertume. _« Te reverrai-je un jour ? »_ se demande-t-elle comme pour accentuer encore plus ses souffrances. La plume crisse sur le papier, l'écriture est hésitante pour cause de main tremblante. Elle ne se sent pas très bien, Thétys. Pas celle qui va Le servir, mais celle qui va le quitter. Il est bien moins puissant que Lui, bien moins sage, bien moins éternel, mais il était là, pour elle, avec elle. Et, l'espace d'un très court instant, elle se prend à Le haïr, de la séparer de lui.

Le stylo tombe une fois les derniers mots posés sur la feuille. Elle se redresse, les yeux dans le vague – les yeux dans les vagues –, et son visage est lisse et impassible. Comme un pantin, elle se dirige vers la porte. Elle ne grince plus depuis qu'ils l'ont réparé, s'ouvrant, et se refermant sans bruit.

Sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle s'éloigne pour gagner l'océan, elle ne peut s'empêcher de répéter, en boucle, le même mot. Un nom, le nom, celui de l'être qui importe le plus à ses yeux.

* * *

_Et maintenant ?_

Il n'avait pas bougé quand il l'avait sentie se lever. Les déplacements précautionneux, les gestes mesurés, le murmure du vent, inhabituel et pourtant si éloquent. Tout cela avait chassé de son esprit les doutes qu'il nourrissait quant à l'activité présente de son amante.

Il était demeuré immobile. Ses muscles s'étaient tendus, elle était telle, cette tension, qu'il avait cru un moment que son corps tout entier était sur le point d'exploser. Il n'avait cessé de cligner des yeux, pour en chasser les larmes revenant, encore, et encore, et encore. Il avait serré les dents, si fort que ses lèvres, prises entre ces deux étaux impitoyables s'étaient rompues, répandant son sang écarlate sur l'oreiller immaculé.

Il avait eu envie de hurler, de se lever et de la plaquer violemment au sol. De l'attacher, pour qu'elle ne puisse plus s'enfuir. _Bonté divine._ Il se sentait si faible, si lâche, si impuissant. Il leur vouait une haine farouche, à Eux, ceux qui les appelaient. Il les haïssait autant qu'il pensait devoir les aimer.

Il se retourna, quand il entendit la porte se fermer. Il était sur le dos, fixant un point du plafond, à bout de souffle, le corps et le cœur douloureux.

Il resta ainsi de nombreuses heures, jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons du soleil ne vinssent s'introduire dans la bicoque à la grâce de quelques interstices dans les fenêtres.

Alors, il se leva de sa couche, marcha en direction de la table et, saisissant la feuille qui s'y trouvait, lu à voix basse ces quelques mots griffonnés à la hâte : _« Tu le trouveras toi aussi, un jour. »_

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Richard contemplait le lointain horizon se découpant dans le paysage de ténèbres. Il faisait sombre en plein cœur de la journée, et l'air était chargé d'une odeur de soufre, de tourbe et d'herbe en putréfaction. Son bras s'abaissa, entraînant avec lui une bouteille vidée de son contenant. L'alcool n'avait cependant plus de prise sur son esprit.

Au loin, il entendit un bruit lancinant, des bruits de pas, lourds et étouffés, accompagnés une vibration basse et lancinante. Soudain, il la vit, d'abord indistincte, et de plus en distincte au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait en sa direction. Le vent soufflant sur la lande n'avait aucune prise sur elle. Sa robe sombre et ses cheveux aniline restaient immobiles sous la caresse des éléments. La nuit marchait dans son sillage, progressant à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

Derrière, deux ombres, gigantesques et menaçantes, se dressaient, identiques.

* * *

Kanon était demeuré silencieux tout le long du récit de la Néréide. Il pouvait voir dans son regard les questions qu'elle souhaitait lui adresser, et dont il ne connaissait que trop bien les réponses. Il les enviait tellement, à vrai dire. Tout lui avait paru simple, au Grec. Né au Sanctuaire, il était venu au monde pour servir Athéna. Mais le destin capricieux l'avait durablement détourné de ses aspirations initiales. Qu'il avait été orgueilleux, de penser que les dieux étaient choisi par les hommes.

Non, il ne l'avait jamais ressenti, cet appel, et à vrai dire, à présent, il n'en avait cure. Il avait l'ambition, comme son frère avant lui de substituer sa force et son autorité à celle des dieux. Pour ne plus à avoir peur, pour ne plus subir leurs injustices, pour assouvir sa soif de pouvoir.

« C'était un homme comme toi, Dragon des Mers. » Murmura Thétys, interrompant Kanon dans ses pensées.

« Il n'existait qu'un seul homme comme moi, rétorqua Kanon avec verve. Et il est mort. Quant à l'autre, quand viendra le moment de combattre l'armée de son dieu, je le trouverai, l'affronterai, et le tuerai. »


End file.
